Entrelaçados
by Aldebaran das Areias Vermelhas
Summary: Ainda em Nárnia, quando eram reis e faziam suas próprias leis, eles já se encontravam. Cúmplices em silêncio e pecado. Slash. Pevensiecest.


**ENTRELAÇADOS**

**X o X o X o X**

**Resumo: **_Ainda em Nárnia, quando eram reis e faziam suas próprias leis, eles já se encontravam. Cúmplices em silêncio e pecado. Slash. Pevensiecest._

**Categoria:** _Romance/Angst_

**Ship: **_Peter/Edmund_

**Disclaimer: **_Silogismo: Um -__As Crônicas de Nárnia __foram criadas pelo falecido escritor irlandês Clive Staples Lewis._

_Dois - Eu definitivamente não sou religioso._

_Três - Portanto, As Crônicas de Nárnia não me pertencem, apenas esta história. _

**Avisos: **_Slash - relação amorosa entre dois indivíduos do sexo masculino - e incesto com Lime - sexo. Não gosta vaza._

**X o X o X o X**

"_Tudo começou quando as Leis do Amor foram promulgadas. As leis que determinam quem deve ser amado, e como. E quanto."_

_Trecho de __**O Deus das Pequenas Coisas, **__de __**Arundhati Roy**__. _

**X o X o X o X**

Não sabiam ao certo como havia começado. Lembravam-se dos atritos constantes, das divergências e das mágoas, mas tudo aquilo pertencia ao passado. Nárnia provocara profundas mudanças nos dois. Os espinhos com os quais um machucava o outro foram removidos, e os dois puderam reforjar seus vínculos. E em algum momento, e não se lembravam mais quando ou como, aproximaram-se _demais_.

Poderiam dizer que após retornarem ao seu mundo de origem a saudade de Nárnia os abalaram. Haviam vivido por anos, reinado por anos. Mas seria mentira. Ainda em Nárnia, quando eram reis e faziam suas próprias leis, eles já se encontravam. Cúmplices em silêncio e pecado. E agora se encontravam novamente, na penumbra de seus aposentos. Peter mordiscava o pescoço de seu irmão, arrancando suspiros de deleite.

"Edmund...", sussurrava ele, sua voz se perdendo em carícias. Beijavam-se famintos. Então ele recobrava as forças e fitava o irmão, ansioso. "O que estamos fazendo? É errado.", perguntava-se como em várias outras noites. Edmund então passava seus braços ao redor do pescoço do mais velho.

"O que há de errado no amor?", respondia serenamente, mas seus olhos não apresentavam a convicção de seus olhos. Fazia-se silêncio por uns instantes, quebrado apenas por mais gemidos roucos.

"Será que seremos castigados por isso?", interrogava-se Peter.

"Aslam já teria nos punido, nós não poderíamos esconder isso. Não dele.", dizia o mais novo. Então se calavam, rendidos. Seus corpos colados, suas pernas enroscadas, um a extensão do outro. Edmund mordia os lábios, estrangulando os gemidos mais altos que ameaçavam brotar de sua garganta enquanto Peter sugava seus mamilos. O mais velho dos irmãos suspirava de prazer sentindo a língua quente e úmida de Edmund passeando por seu baixo-ventre e mais além, suas mãos acariciando e apertando suas nádegas. Depois, tomado de surpresa, deixava escapar um gemido ao ter seu pênis abocanhado.

As carícias ganhavam um tom mais ousado. Os movimentos tornavam-se mais urgentes, repletos de lascívia. O Pevensie mais novo trincava os dentes - olhos cerrados -, as estocadas de seu irmão cada vez mais fortes e aceleradas. Gemidos ligeiramente mais altos escapavam dos dois, os corações batiam descompassados. Então, num instante efêmero e eterno, eles chegavam ao acme. Costas arqueadas, ofegantes. Orgasmo. Depois caíam exaustos, nos braços um do outro, recuperando o fôlego. A pele brilhando de suor. Então se olhavam, num misto de culpa e desejo.

"Nós vamos para o Inferno.", dizia Peter sem forças, apenas um sussurro rouco. Nele, o temor pelo mar de fogo. "Nós quebramos as leis."

"Eu não me importo em ir para o Inferno, não por isso. Se for por você, Peter, eu enfrentarei qualquer castigo.", respondia Edmund mordendo o ombro de seu irmão.

"Eu também, Ed. Eu amo você.", completava Peter. "Nós pertencemos um ao outro. É tarde demais para nós."

E calavam-se, cientes das conseqüências de seus atos, cúmplices de um crime ancestral. Mas não se arrependiam, não. _Nunca_. Estavam entrelaçados, em carne e espírito. Eram pecadores pelo simples fato de se amarem de outra forma. E perdiam-se entre lençóis, hora após hora, imersos em um insano vício. E esse doloroso ritual se reproduzia noite após noite. Pela manhã eram forçados a se separar por seus próprios deveres. Mas não se afastavam por muito tempo. Não conseguiam deixar de se procurar. Não compartilhavam apenas um reino, mas também o leito e o peso desse segredo. Estavam perdidos. Mas iriam até o fim.

**ACTA EST FABULA**

**X o X o X o X **

**N/A: **_Hm, isso ficou estranho a lot. o.o'_

_Nem perguntem de onde saiu essa coisa melosa e dramática - e muito menos o título -, não faço a menor idéia. Vou postar logo antes que eu desista. XD_

_Reviews, alguém? 83_


End file.
